Birthday surprise
by haruka4676
Summary: Its Spencer's birthday and the rest of the Demolition boys are planning a surprise party for him. But when tala and Kai have to go shopping again, they leave Bryan and Ian alone in the house, and start to think that they made a BIG mistake. ONESHOT


SUMMARY: its Spencer's b-day and the guys have sent him out of the house to prepare his party but when Kai and Tala have to go by a new cake they wonder if leaving Ian and Bryan alone in the house together was a good idea

rated T for strangling and language

A/N: Well i was bored and then birthdays popped into my head so i thought 'Why not write a birthday story' so i did. Hope everyone likes it

* * *

Today was a special day in the blitzkrieg boys household. It was the day they celebrated Spencer's 19th year in this world and they were going to make it perfect. After spending all those years in the abbey, they wanted to make sure all of them had special birthdays.

It was about 12 in the afternoon when Bryan, Ian, Tala, and Kai sent Spencer to some place that was as far away from the house as Spencer would be willing to go.

Tala and Kai were in charge of decorations so they were putting the finishing touches on the walls and table. Bryan and Ian were in charge of food, something Tala and Kai protested. They were busy cooling the drinks and making the food look pretty.

After finishing the decorations, Kai noticed that something wasn't right.

"Hey, Tala," he said

"What," Tala replied

"Do u see something that shouldn't be?" he asked

"I don't see what you're -" Tala started cutting himself off after seeing what Kai had wanted him to. There on the floor was Spencer's cake, smushed and not looking like it was supposed to. "Bryan! Ian!" Tala yelled. The two came out of the kitchen wondering what they had done, or what Tala had thought they'd done.

"What," they said at the same time.

"What is this?" Kai asked pointing to the deformed cake.

"A cake," Ian said a bit annoyed at the way Kai had asked the question.

"What happened to it?" Bryan asked,

"I don't know? Why don't you guys tell me," Tala said

"Are you accusing us?" Ian asked innocently. The two didn't answer they knew he was joking. Ian was short but he wasn't dumb.

"Well don't," Bryan said. "We were in the kitchen all morning and the only time we touched that cake was when we bought it."

Kai and Tala looked at each other. What Bryan was saying was true, they had been in the kitchen arranging the food nicely and Tala and Kai didn't trust them with the cake. The two sighed.

"Then I guess we'll go and get another one," Kai said. He turned and headed for the door turning around and motioning Tala to come too.

"You guys stay here," Tala said opening the door. Bryan and Ian looked at each other; a big smirk appeared on both of their faces as the door closed behind Tala.

As they walked out of the grocery store and the worry of not having a cake at the party out of their minds, a new worry popped up; what were they thinking leaving Bryan and Ian alone in the house...together.

The two boys looked at each other, worry evident on their faces.

"Oh. My. God." They said at the same time. They started running as fast as they could without smushing the cake and breaking the candles.

As they ran, thoughts of Ian and Bryan doing something that would ruin the house.

* * *

~Tala and Kai's thoughts~

Bryan and Ian rigging the table and chairs to fall,

Bryan and Ian putting hot sauce and spice in the food,

Bryan and Ian throwing food everywhere,

Bryan and Ian scratching the furniture,

Bryan and Ian breaking the TV,

Bryan and Ian tearing down the decorations,

Etc, etc, etc.

And the one that worried them the most:

Bryan and Ian burning down the house

* * *

Tala and Kai immediately threw that last thought away. Bryan and Ian were destructive, but they couldn't be stupid enough to burn down the place that they lived. They stopped in their tracks and sighed, the worry starting to leave their faces.

The worry immediately came back as they heard a siren from a fire truck. 'Its just a coincidence,' Tala thought. 'They better not have,' Kai thought. They turned to face the street and saw a fire struck blaring its siren in the direction of the Hiwatari mansion. They took off running as fast as humanly possible, not worrying about the cake anymore.

* * *

Once the sight of the mansion came into view, they stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. The mansion was not burning to the ground and nothing looked out of the ordinary, on the outside at least.

They walked inside still a little worried. They slammed the door open and dropped the cake on the floor in front of the door. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in here either, but they made sure just in case. They looked at the clock and saw that it was about two o clock, the time they said they would pick up Spencer.

"They must have gone to pick up Spencer," Kai said when he realized they weren't home.

"I think you're right," Tala said also realizing. They quickly sprinted for the dining room. Tala banged on the table checking to make sure it wasn't rigged, ruining the way that Bryan and Ian had put the food on the table. Kai did the same with the chairs banging on them and sitting down on them.

When they deemed that nothing was wrong with the table, they moved on to inspect the food. They stared at the food questioningly, nothing looked wrong, but they couldn't be sure unless they tasted it.

"You taste it," Tala said.

"No, you do it," Kai said

"No, why should I do it?" Tala asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because unlike me, you can stomach anything,"

"True, you do have a sensitive stomach. OK here goes nothing." Tala said picking up a spoonful of soup and tasting it. "Aaaaaaah Oh my god! Aaaaaah!" Tala screamed grabbing his throat and gagging.

"Oh my god Tala, are you ok?" Kai asked looking at Tala, who was now on the floor.

"I don't know. I think, I think this food is-"

"What? The food is what?"

"The food is…perfectly fine," he said laughing hysterically as he looked at Kai's expression.

"Tala, you bastard!" Kai yelled, his face turning red.

"Ha ha ha, you fell for it," Tala said still laughing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kai yelled, jumping on Tala and bringing his hands to his throat half playfully, half seriously strangling the redhead.

"Ta-da!" Bryan and Ian yelled at the same time as they opened the door for Spencer to see the house. Spencer was silent. Wondering why Spencer wasn't jumping for joy, they looked around the house.

The food was everywhere, the chairs where flipped and turned over, and the cake was splattered on the floor by the doorway.

"Robbers," Ian said.

"That can't be, we locked the door," Bryan said.

"I think I know," Spencer said walking over to the other side of the table. He looked down at the boy with dual colored hair strangling the boy with red hair. Tala and Kai looked up to see an angry Spender staring down at them. They gulped loudly and stood up immediately. They looked over at the now smirking Bryan and Ian.

Bryan and Ian started laughing and Tala and Kai turned back over to face Spencer.

"Surprise,"

* * *

A/N: well this was my first one shot. Hope it was good. Please review ^_^


End file.
